


I ‘draghi’ costruttori

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggito del drago [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Living Mars” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 519.★ Prompt/Traccia: 1. La prima piscina su Marte.





	1. Chapter 1

I ‘draghi’ costruttori

 

Gajeel controllò che il lungo braccio metallico scendesse pian piano le varie mattonelle, appoggiandole accanto ai materiali di metallo. Nel vetro del suo casco si rifletteva l’infinito deserto rosso arancio che si stagliava oltre la barriera trasparente che li circondava.

Udì dei versi e si voltò di scatto.

“Maledetto, stai di nuovo perdendo tempo?” sbraitò. I suoi occhi brillavano furenti, coperti in parte da delle ciocche more larghe tre dita.

Natsu alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare la lunga sciarpa che indossava, legata sotto il casco. In una delle mani teneva una sfera di fuoco da cui la tuta stava traendo energia.

“Io mi devo ricaricare, idiota!” sbraitò.

Gajeel digrignò i denti aguzzi, sul suo viso nascosto dal casco svettavano una serie di piercing.

“Tu sei il disonore di noi ‘draghi’. La nostra squadra non è qui per giocare, ma per costruire una dannata casa! Dobbiamo colonizzare Marte!” sbraitò.

Natsu si rialzò in piedi e serrò il pugno fino a trasformare in una serie di scintille la sferetta di fuoco.

“A cosa diamine serve una piscina?!” gridò, indicando i materiali. Alle sue spalle c’era una casa in costruzione, a cui mancava il terzo piano e il tetto.

Gajeel serrò a sua volta un pugno e gli urlò contro: “Un po’ di rispetto, è pur sempre la prima piscina su Marte!”.

“Sei tu il disonore di noi ‘draghi’. Ci fai svendere a ogni capriccio del re! Dovrei spazzarti via con il mio ruggito!” vociò Natsu. I suoi capelli rosa sbattevano contro il vetro del suo casco dall’interno.

“Il cielo di ‘Marte’ non è abbastanza grande per due ‘draghi” ringhiò Gajeel. I due si misero in posizione di combattimento, i loro muscoli tesi sotto le tute.

“Voi due…”. Una voce mascolina dura risuonò alla loro sinistra.

Entrambi scattarono, unendo le gambe e raddrizzando la schiena, voltandosi lentamente.

Laxus stava davanti a loro, la sua tuta riportava una serie di raffigurazioni di fulmini celesti e draghi neri.

“Vedete di mettervi a lavorare. Quella piscina dev’essere finita tra meno di un’ora” ordinò secco.

Gajeel deglutì e annuì.

“Subito, signore” disse, mettendosi a correre.

“Laxus, combattiamo!” propose Natsu.

Laxus scatto e lo raggiunse con un pugno allo stomaco, nonostante la tuta, Natsu cadde carponi, mugolando di dolore. Si tenne l’addome, ondeggiando tra smozzicati gemiti.

“Mettiti al lavoro, ragazzino. Marte o non Marte, esigo che il lavoro sia finito nei tempi che ci sono stati indicati.

Dovresti essere orgoglioso, qualsiasi cosa facciamo qui, sarà fatta per la prima volta” lo rimproverò.

Natsu ghignò.

“Allora la prossima volta ti sconfiggerò e non solo sarà la tua prima sconfitta, ma sarà la prima disfatta su Marte” disse, rialzandosi a fatica.

“Vieni a darmi una mano con questa piscina, scansafatiche!” lo richiamò Gajeel.

< Dovrebbe fare come me. Ricaricarsi col metallo è molto più rapido che farlo con i fulmini > pensò.

“Arrivo, arrivo…” capitolò Natsu, correndo verso l’altro.

Laxus negò con il capo e sbuffò, si diresse verso la casa con passo marziale.

< Vediamo di finire alla svelta questa casa, qualcosa mi dice che avranno bisogno di me per completare la prima piscina su Marte > pensò.


	2. Crolli su Marte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Living Mars” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 523.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 2. A e B fanno parte della prima squadra esplorativa di Marte.

Crolli su Marte

 

“Attenta!” gridò Gerard. Afferrò Erza, stretta da una tuta spaziale e la spinse via, balzando con lei. La gravità li fece volare più avanti e riatterrarono pesantemente, mentre parte della grotta di cristallo crollava. Si alzò un polverone, che andò a colpire i vetri dei caschi di entrambi.

“T-ti… ringrazio…” esalò Erza, arrossendo.

I cristalli azzurri rischiaravano il terreno rossastro e surriscaldato.

“Questo posto non è stabile per niente…” disse Gerard. La aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, Erza si allontanò da lui facendo qualche passo indietro.

< Mi sono addestrata per anni per questa missione. Eppure sono dovuta arrivare qui per fare un errore da novellina e farmi salvare da lui > pensò, detergendosi le labbra con la lingua.

“… Non possiamo fare una base all’esterno con le continue tempeste anche di radiazioni, ma qui sarebbe ancora più pericoloso mettere su un campo”. Aggiunse Gerard, controllò il livello di ossigeno della sua tuta.

< Se una sola di quelle schegge di pietra avesse danneggiato le nostre tute, saremmo morti entrambi > rifletté.

“Ci hanno mandato qui proprio per scoprire questo. Se è possibile fare ricerca ed estrazione di materiali qui” ribatté Erza. Attivò la strumentazione sul braccio e fece apparire la mappa olografica.

< Ecco, andando sempre dritto e svoltando due volte a sinistra troveremo l’altra uscita. Ci conviene muoverci prima che ci sia un altro smottamento del terreno e un successivo crollo. Non voglio rimanere qui… Questa sarà anche la missione della prima squadra esplorativa mandata su Marte, ma io non desidero essere la prima vittima. Non vorrei che la seconda squadra esplorativa trovasse i miei resti > rifletté.

“Ho la vaga sensazione che le multinazionali utilizzeranno questo giacimento al posto dei ricercatori se gli daremo l’ok. Ci stanno facendo rischiare la vita per i loro interessi” si lamentò Gerard

Erza iniziò ad allontanarsi con un balzo dopo l’altro, la gravità le permetteva di fare delle parabole perfette e i pesi nei suoi stivali la riportavano a terra.

“Non iniziare con le tue teorie sul complotto. Piuttosto, sei riuscito a recuperare qualche campione?” domandò.

“No. Quando ho provato a sfiorare uno dei cristalli l’intero luogo è sembrato venire giù. Conviene mandarci i robot a farlo, li guideremo dal punto sicuro fuori dall’uscita” propose Gerard.

Erza annuì e rispose: “D’accordo. Intanto mando un messaggio al resto della squadra perché liberino l’altra entrata”.

Gerard socchiuse gli occhi, metà del suo viso era segnato da un tatuaggio rosso sangue che faceva contrasto con i suoi capelli blu notte.

< Non riesco a trovare il coraggio di dirle che mi sono imbarcato in questa missione suicida solo per andare con lei. Tutte le fatiche che sto affrontando sono valse la pena se posso proteggerla > pensò.

“Qui squadra B. C’è stato un crollo all’entrata principale della caverna” comunicò Erza.

“Qui squadra A. Avete bisogno di soccorsi?” rispose una voce femminile.

“Negativo, non abbiamo subito danni. Abbiamo solo bisogno che l’entrata venga liberata” rispose Erza.

“Fate attenzione ad eventuali altri crolli. Tornate alla base, squadra B” ordinò l’altra voce.

“Affermativo. Stiamo rientrando” disse Erza, chiudendo la comunicazione.

“Vediamo di fare in fretta, allora, siamo attesi”. Scherzò Gerard.


End file.
